


Waking Up In Vegas

by xiuheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Internet Famous, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuheaven/pseuds/xiuheaven
Summary: Aquele foi o maior erro da vida de Park Chanyeol. Ele realmente havia ultrapassado todos os limites.Aproveitar as férias em Las Vegas parecia o plano perfeito, só não esperava acordar casado com alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer. Agora, sem dinheiro e em um país desconhecido, mal sabia por onde começar a resolver seus problemas.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> ♣ Plot #30
> 
> O dia finalmente chegou! 
> 
> Antes de tudo, quero muito agradecer [censurado], pois [censurado]. Obrigada por tudo, te amo demais ❤   
> [censurado], obrigada pela maravilhosa betagem, você foi perfeita com todas as suas sugestões (eu amei todos aqueles comentários de leitura que você fez).   
> E claro, muito obrigada [censurado] pelo plot maravilhoso, eu adorei desenvolver cada partezinha dele! 
> 
> Digamos que ainda falta bastante coisa para ser falada aqui, mas por enquanto o anonimato é necessário kk
> 
> Agora só resta correr e conhecer Waking Up In Vegas! E não deixem de ouvir a playlist da fanfic clicando [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4bb4dHyDTx6S4x6tjga6jI) ♫

Aquele foi seu pior erro.

Pior do que ter quebrado o braço esquerdo tentando mostrar _As mais novas técnicas de defesa pessoal_ que tinha aprendido em um site não muito confiável. Pior do que ter incendiado a própria cozinha enquanto flambava carne para o strogonoff de dia das mães. Pior, inclusive, do que ter se atrasado para a prova do tão aguardado vestibular, tendo que adiar o sonho da graduação por mais um ano.

Pior do que tudo isso junto, porque agora ele realmente havia ultrapassado todos os limites.

♣♣♣

Park Chanyeol acordou completamente atordoado, sem noção de tempo e muito menos de espaço. Piscou os olhos várias vezes, como se a ação fosse ajudá-lo em algo, porém, isso apenas aumentou a dor de cabeça presente. Somente depois de uns bons minutos de olhares dirigidos ao teto e tentativas de organizar os pensamentos confusos, decidiu sair daquela cama.

Lentamente colocou os pés para fora e pisou na superfície fria do local, tentando se equilibrar como um bebê aprendendo a andar. Caminhou em busca do espelho mais próximo, desejando saber o tamanho do estrago da noite passada. No percurso, foi tropeçando nas mais variadas coisas espalhadas pelo chão: roupas, garrafas vazias, fichas de pôquer, algemas, pacotes de salgadinho, camisinhas, restos de uma pizza e até mesmo um certo objeto cilíndrico de mais ou menos 20cm.

O sofisticado espelho dourado mostrou o reflexo de um homem bagunçado e cansado, como se o dia anterior tivesse durado bem mais que 24 horas. E talvez tivesse. Passou a mão em seu _undercut_ , subindo em direção aos fios platinados, desalinhando ainda mais as madeixas, enquanto observava algumas marcas espalhadas pelo corpo — presentinho recebido durante os acontecimentos recentes. Quando seu olhar se voltou para o anel discreto no dedo anelar da mão esquerda, ficou parado por alguns instantes, apenas o observando.

— Então aconteceu de verdade — suspirou.

Apesar de ter se dado conta do ocorrido, isso não significava que a ficha tinha caído. Ainda demoraria um pouco mais para tudo ser processado em sua mente, afinal, não é todo dia que algo dessa proporção acontece.

A ficha não caiu. Contudo, não podemos dizer o mesmo de Chanyeol.

Do hall de entrada, um jovem alto de cabelos castanho-escuros correu e entrou no quarto com uma expressão assustada, assim que ouviu o estrondo de um corpo indo de encontro ao chão. Mas no momento em que observou a cena e entendeu o desastre, Oh Sehun não pôde evitar dar boas risadas do outro ali, estirado no piso, xingando tudo e todos.

Aquele certo objeto cilíndrico de mais ou menos 20cm quase matou Chanyeol. Diferente de antes, não foi de uma forma tão prazerosa.

— Tão cedo e você já caindo no pau? — debochou, segundos antes de ser atingido pela primeira coisa que Chanyeol conseguiu pegar, um travesseiro macio e totalmente inofensivo.

— Vai se foder, filho da puta!

— Não é assim que você deveria tratar seu _marido_ — Sehun estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a sair daquela situação cômica.

Chanyeol olhou e lá estava o par de seu anel. Entretanto, recusou a ajuda com um pequeno tapa, afastando aquela mão. Só de ouvir a última palavra, seu corpo estremeceu dos pés à cabeça e sua mente foi inundada com sentimentos confusos. A catástrofe era real — fato —, sobrava apenas a opção de resolver tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível.

“Essa viagem vai ser a melhor coisa que fiz em toda a minha vida”, pensou ao começar o ano. Após finalmente conseguir sair da faculdade com seu sonhado diploma de Cinema — um ano depois do planejado —, vivia fantasiando sobre as esperadas duas semanas inteiras de diversão e farra no lugar onde tudo pode acontecer, a incrível Las Vegas. Se o rapaz desastrado e acanhado conseguiu adquirir coragem suficiente para viajar sozinho, nada mais o poderia parar.

Do outro lado da história temos Sehun, o futuro publicitário, de natureza despreocupada — mas não negligente —, sempre preservando orgulhosamente o título de melhor aluno do curso. Os motivos que levaram o estudante à cidade do pecado foram bem diferentes. Depois do término do longo relacionamento com Byun Baekhyun, seu amigo de infância, precisava de certo tempo livre para esfriar a cabeça. Não foi uma separação problemática, pelo contrário, os dois perceberam há muito tempo já não serem mais do que simples conhecidos. Independente disso, memórias existem e ele necessitava ir adiante.

Chanyeol e Sehun seguiam vida e caminhos opostos, ainda assim, compartilhavam coisas em comum: o fato de serem de Seul, o vício em animes, a aversão por alimentos muito azedos e a forma como eram perdidamente apaixonados pela diva pop Katy Perry. Milhares de acasos poderiam ter unido os dois, no entanto, nenhum seria tão inesperado quanto um matrimônio acidental, bem ao estilo _filme de comédia romântica clichê_.

— Resumindo, você me odeia, é isso? — Indagou Sehun enquanto carregava uma sacola com várias das garrafas vazias. Depois do pequeno acidente com Chanyeol, decidiram começar a organizar aquela desordem em forma de quarto.

— Também não é bem assim! — exclamou. — A gente se casou, não é? Alguma coisa muito forte deve ter rolado pra chegar a esse ponto.

— Sim, muito álcool e muito doce — _aquele_ tipo de doce.

— Disso eu sei, é que... — Parou antes de terminar a frase, pois não sabia muito bem como falar a seguir. Chanyeol tinha plena consciência do tal casamento não passar de um equívoco, mas também sempre foi um grande emocionado e isso o fazia se questionar sobre tudo ser 100% culpa da farra ou não.

Alguns _flashes_ de memória sugiram e o jovem cineasta mudou de cor, mostrando um tom avermelhado nas bochechas, recordando os incontáveis momentos constrangedores de horas atrás. Balançou a cabeça, tentando apagar as lembranças e decidiu mudar rapidamente de assunto, mas Sehun conseguiu fazê-lo mais ligeiro ainda.

— Temos que resolver uma questão importante — disse o moreno.

— Sim, o divórcio.

— Isso também, claro. Só que primeiro, tem algo ainda mais importante.

Chanyeol ficou curioso para saber o que poderia ser mais relevante do que o divórcio naquela circunstância, e começou a imaginar se estariam envolvidos em coisas muito piores como roubar um banco ou ferir alguém acidentalmente. Por isso, largando a última sacola de lixo no local recomendado, apressou-se em ouvir a explicação do outro.

— Vamos colocar em prática o “na riqueza e na pobreza” — lançou um olhar sério enquanto falava, fazendo o mais velho continuar calado para ouvir o resto. — Preciso de você, gastei toda a minha grana. Olha o tamanho dessa porra! — Disse, entregando um papel amarelado longuíssimo.

Ao manusear, Chanyeol percebeu ser uma conta. Muito alta, por sinal. Leu do começo ao fim, perplexo com a incrível capacidade do ser humano de jogar dinheiro fora. E igualmente perplexo com o nome escrito no finalzinho da folha. — É, fodeu.

— Vai me ajudar?

— Sehun, essa dívida não é sua — gargalhou nervosamente. — Eu literalmente gastei toda minha reserva para duas semanas em um dia.

— Se for assim, não quero nem achar a minha. Pode continuar sumida mesmo — brincou, para talvez deixar o ambiente mais leve. — Pelo menos você deixou pago o pacote completo da viagem. Ainda tem alguns dias garantidos por aqui.

— Então...

— Não me diga que você foi tão burro quanto eu e dividiu o pagamento.

— E se eu não gostasse daqui e quisesse mudar de hotel? Parecia mais seguro assim!

Fuçaram cada parte do cômodo para achar a fatura desaparecida, assim somariam os gastos, descobrindo a gravidade do problema no qual estavam metidos. Reviraram tudo, cada milímetro do espaço, para enfim encontrar o tal papel aterrorizante embaixo de um dos pés da escrivaninha.

— É, fodeu — Sehun repetiu a fala, admitindo que seu prejuízo conseguiu ser ainda maior.

Chanyeol começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Foi até o hall, voltou ao quarto, sentou na cama, levantou e saiu novamente com as mãos na cabeça como se ela pudesse fugir dali a qualquer momento. Diferente de Sehun, grudado na parede, estático, com as duas contas na mão, tentando absorver o contexto enquanto observava aquele que não parava quieto.

— Quatro anos da minha vida planejando essas férias, quatro anos planejando as duas semanas mais perfeitas da minha vida. E agora tô casado com um desconhecido e não tenho dinheiro nem para o dia seguinte.

— E isso é culpa minha? — Sehun se aproximou de forma repentina, diminuindo excessivamente a distância entre os dois. — Meus planos também não incluíam nada disso. O máximo de relacionamento esperado pra essa viagem era uma foda casual, e olha onde estou agora.

— Você! — Gritou apontando o dedo indicador para o tórax perigosamente perto de si. — Foi exatamente você quem me seduziu com aquele seu sorrisinho safado.

— Que eu saiba — gritou de volta —, foi você quem chegou em mim primeiro com um papinho meia-boca. E provavelmente só escutei por pena.

— E os seus gemidos de ontem, enquanto eu te chupava, foram de pena também? — Chanyeol conseguia transformar qualquer coisa em competição e não sabia perder ou quando parar. — Porque não foi o que pareceu.

Não houve resposta, nem mais ataques de ambos os lados. Permaneceram ali, imóveis, um fitando o semblante do outro após as provocações ousadas. Se a tensão daquele momento pudesse ser materializada, com certeza o recinto estaria ardendo em chamas. Só saíram da bolha de silêncio torturante quando o interfone a estourou. Despertaram, mas o estresse já tinha tomado conta de seus corpos.

— Vai atender, Chanyeol.

— Atende você.

— Odeio ligação. Vai, porra, atende.

— Puta que pariu, Sehun. Esse nem é meu quarto.

— Caralho, que gay chato — resolveu atender, evitando ficar o resto do dia naquela discussão sem sentido.

Tarde demais, infelizmente. Chanyeol transformou a situação em mais uma competição.

— Sai daí, deixa eu mesmo atender — acelerou e ultrapassou Sehun, que não deixou barato e se apressou para empurrá-lo. Lutaram pela posse do interfone, um arrancando o aparelho do outro. Imaginem dois pirralhos brigando por um mesmo brinquedo, puxando até quebrar. Era exatamente assim o comportamento daqueles dois adultos.

Quando finalmente o mais novo venceu e dominou o objeto, o pôs contra a orelha e ouviu uma voz suave e educada do outro lado: — Alô? Está me ouvindo? Alô?

— Alô! — Respondeu sob a mira de um Chanyeol zangado por não ter triunfado desta vez.

— Ah, finalmente! Bom dia, falo com Oh Sehun?

— Sim, ele mesmo.

O remetente da ligação era Kim Junmyeon, o rico empresário coreano também conhecido como o “Príncipe do Entretenimento”, devido aos seus inúmeros estabelecimentos voltados à essa área — inclusive o Lucky One, lugar onde Chanyeol e Sehun estavam hospedados.

“Mas o que é o Lucky One?”, você se pergunta.

Nada mais do que o novo empreendimento de Junmyeon, um hotel extraordinário com direito a cassino, centro de compras, espaço para shows, capela para casamentos e tudo mais o que se pode imaginar. O menos luxuoso da grande maioria de seus projetos, mas sem perder a qualidade do Império Myeon. Porém, sendo recente, ainda não havia atingido o mesmo nível de popularidade de suas outras criações, como por exemplo, o parque temático Electric Kiss.

O proprietário do hotel encerrou seu assunto com Sehun, que desligou o interfone para logo em seguida encarar Chanyeol — e este não identificou se aquela fisionomia transparecia surpresa, medo ou as duas coisas juntas.

— Ele quer falar com a gente, no escritório principal.

— A gente? Ele falou meu nome também? — Perguntou e Sehun balançou a cabeça em resposta afirmativa. — Sabia que iam nos expulsar, mas não agora.

— Só nos resta pensar em uma saída, pois com certeza é rua na certa.

Sehun se despediu e foi para o quarto, enquanto Chanyeol deixou o local e atravessou o corredor do hotel rumo ao seu dormitório — em frente ao de Sehun, por sinal. Seja lá o que fosse, deveriam ao menos estar apresentáveis para falar com Junmyeon.

Meia hora depois — limpos, cheirosos, arrumados e muito atraentes também —, se encontraram em frente ao elevador para juntos enfrentar sua sentença divina após tantos pecados cometidos em um curto espaço de tempo.

Durante todo o trajeto até o 20º andar, os dois jovens notaram ações estranhas das pessoas à sua volta. Eram olharem disfarçados, diálogos cochichados, dedos sutilmente apontados em suas direções e por um momento podiam jurar ter visto alguns _flashes_ de câmera.

— Definitivamente fizemos alguma coisa muito grave — sussurrou.

Chegaram à porta maciça com detalhes em ouro, mas a coragem havia os abandonado a pelo menos 100m atrás. Olharam um para o outro, buscando respostas ou até mesmo um conselho. Chanyeol foi quem tomou a iniciativa, pousando a mão na maçaneta brilhante cravejada de pedras visivelmente preciosas.

E quem disse que conseguiu abrir a porta? Sehun precisou agir, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, em uma tentativa de tranquilizar o comparsa. — Fica calmo, não é como se houvessem policiais lá dentro prontos para nos jogar na sarjeta.

— Será mesmo?

Reuniram toda a determinação deste mundo, girando a maçaneta juntos. Esperavam de tudo: os seguranças do prédio, o FBI, a CIA, a imprensa americana, a embaixada coreana. Mas receberam um _Dom Pérignon_ estourando e um príncipe alegre.

— Aí estão eles! Meu mais novo casal favorito — Kim Junmyeon acenou e os convidou a se aproximar. — Vamos, sentem. Me contem como está sendo a vida a dois.

— Na verdade-

— Antes de tudo — o ricaço sentou-se em sua mesa e entregou uma taça para cada, impedindo Chanyeol de continuar a frase —, como estão lidando com a fama?

— O-Oi?

— O vídeo de vocês ganhou um alcance incrível, me deixou abismado.

— Desculpa, que vídeo? — O assunto estava estranho demais para Sehun.

— Como assim, “que vídeo”? — perguntou com um sorriso. — O da cerimônia de casamento, é claro. Aquele que viralizou.

— O quê?! — Chanyeol e Sehun falaram em uníssono.

— Vocês não estão mesmo sabendo de nada? — olhou para eles, semicerrando os olhos como se estivesse desconfiando de algo. Um segundo depois, voltou ao seu sorriso habitual. — Ah! É claro! Vocês acabaram de acordar, não me admira estarem perdidos nessa conversa.

Junmyeon direcionou alguns gestos à um de seus funcionários, que entendeu o recado e saiu, retornando com um _iPad_ em mãos. Nele, o vídeo do casamento estava pronto para ser reproduzido em _full HD_. Apreensivos e sem poder recusar, a dupla começou a assistir tudo aquilo.

Um show de horrores estava sendo transmitido ali, na frente de seus olhos e para quem mais quisesse acompanhar. Sim, um show de horrores, pois parecia real demais para um ato totalmente inconsequente. Cada toque, cada olhar, a troca de alianças, o beijo final — tudo exalava autenticidade. Com exceção dos votos atrapalhados e sem sentido, mas vamos dar um desconto, os noivos estavam sob efeito de _muitos_ entorpecentes. Boquiabertos com a recente descoberta, não conseguiam interromper os comentários alegres de Junmyeon durante o vídeo, tampouco tinham forças para esclarecer o grande engano.

“O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas”. Antes acreditaram poder contar com o famoso lema da cidade. Porém, as mais de 10 milhões de visualizações — somente no _YouTube_ —, não deixariam essa frase ser aplicada desta vez.

Finalizando os 5:47 minutos de vídeo — os minutos mais longos de toda a existência daqueles dois recém-casados —, Junmyeon levantou-se, ainda segurando a taça de vinho, e se dirigiu à grandiosa janela do cômodo, começando um monólogo inesperado.

— Sabe, meninos, eu amo o Lucky One. Não é o maior nem meu melhor empreendimento, mas eu o amo do fundo do coração — continuou falando sozinho, explicando como o local e ele se pareciam, em um papo característico de gente bêbada emotiva. Chanyeol e Sehun pararam de ouvir no _segundo_ minuto, e só voltaram a demonstrar atenção quando o sentimental príncipe correu de volta para a mesa, apontando a taça para eles ao pronunciar em voz alta, quase gritando: — E para isso, preciso de vocês!

Foi quando perceberam que aquela pequena reunião não era uma simples felicitação de casamento.

A proposta oferecida foi apresentada da seguinte forma: aos cuidados de toda a equipe do empresário, a fama instantânea do casal seria usada para várias finalidades, visando um possível aumento de popularidade para o hotel. Eles seriam transformados em _digital influencers_ , com tudo do bom e do melhor se tratando de acomodações, alimentação e entretenimento. O preço por tudo isso? Postagens diárias lotadas de felicidade, amor e carinho.

Um preço justo, sem dúvidas. Chanyeol e Sehun certamente poderiam se esforçar para pagá-lo. A internet continua sendo um local onde mentiras são verdades, isso não é nenhuma novidade, os dois acabariam se encaixando bem no papel. Se aceitassem participar, poderiam continuar em Las Vegas, usufruindo da viagem e de um belo _upgrade_. Se não aceitassem, estavam cientes da porta da rua ser a serventia da casa.

Enquanto ouviam as últimas explicações, trocavam olhares buscando se comunicar telepaticamente. Ficou perceptível a inquietação de ambos e como estavam duvidosos em relação à resposta final; embora também soubessem não haver muitas opções disponíveis. Por ora, resolveram embarcar na aventura, com Sehun falando primeiro, já entrando no personagem:

— O que acha, meu bem? — falou, ainda olhando em direção à Chanyeol. — Não é uma grande oportunidade?

— Mostrar nosso amor ao mundo e ainda ganhar com isso? Aceito sim! — respondeu, um pouco sem graça, levando sua mão aos fios sedosos alheios e bagunçando-os, querendo mostrar intimidade.

Os caras de pau eram perfeitos para o plano.

Por meio de assinaturas, apertos de mãos, risadas, mais taças de _Dom Pérignon_ , fotos e abraços, o acordo foi selado. Sem data certa para ser encerrado, Junmyeon queria ver até aonde a fama dos dois poderia chegar. Para Chanyeol e Sehun, aquela seria, inquestionavelmente, a melhor permuta que já imaginaram participar.

♣♣♣

Com a ajuda dos carregadores, as malas foram levadas para um novo ambiente, a magnífica suíte presidencial Lotto. Ao agradecer o serviço e fechar a porta, os sortudos da vez correram feito _Beagles_ agitados para conhecer o local. Agora possuíam três mil metros quadrados de puro conforto e ostentação, incluindo uma vista maravilhosa para a famosa avenida Strip.

O mais velho avistou o bar e aproximou-se no mesmo instante, curioso para ver as bebidas que o compunha, enquanto o universitário deitou-se no sofá aveludado em frente à lareira e à TV de 82 polegadas. Não ficaram por muito tempo em um mesmo espaço, pois havia muito a ser visto. Passaram pela sala de jantar, cozinha, banheiro, sala de mídia, academia e alguns cômodos adicionais.

— É como se fosse uma mini mansão dentro de um hotel — Chanyeol girava em torno de si, tentando ver tudo ao mesmo tempo com seus olhos brilhando como nunca.

— E o dono nem acha isso aqui o melhor empreendimento dele — Sehun lembrou. — O mundo dos ricos é realmente algo surreal.

Rodaram e vasculharam a suíte de cabo a rabo, por fim chegando ao último compartimento inexplorado. Com a porta já destrancada, deram de cara com um quarto aparentando ter sido retirado diretamente de um castelo real. Tão reluzente e deslumbrante que os deixou encabulados por usufruir de algo daquele nível. Uma chance em um milhão.

Pé ante pé, entraram devagarzinho como se o chão fosse delicado ao ponto de ceder com simples pegadas. Já com a cama _king size_ , não usaram da mesma gentileza, se jogando com todas as forças, afundando no colchão macio e nas cobertas quentinhas. “Uma só cama, claro”, Sehun percebeu e riu abafado, para a pessoa ao seu lado não questionar o motivo da reação.

Levando em conta todas as peripécias das últimas horas, não foi surpresa terem chegado ao limite do cansaço. Exaustos demais para levantar, passaram bons minutos em silêncio, olhando para o nada. Quando o primeiro se pôs de lado, o segundo copiou o movimento. Mais uma vez, olhos nos olhos. Ficaram assim até alguém resolver quebrar o silêncio.

— Sehun, o que estamos fazendo?

— Vivendo uma fanfic.

— Disso eu não tenho dúvidas — tirou os olhos de Sehun, levando a vista para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse aquele rosto agradavelmente bonito. — Mas sério, tá tudo bem a gente ter aceitado?

— Preferia ser expulso e acabar sua viagem antes do tempo?

— Não, idiota — murmurou, mudando de posição e ficando de costas para Sehun. — Só não sei como lidar com esse vídeo vazado e com o que faremos daqui pra frente.

— Falando assim, parece até que vamos fazer coisas inapropriadas.

— Nem todo mundo consegue ser assim relaxado como você — Chanyeol levantou-se da cama, desmanchando a atmosfera relaxante de momentos atrás. — Não gosto de tanta exposição.

— Garoto, nós já fomos expostos para o mundo inteiro. Há uns 30 minutos você tava aí, todo bem-humorado comemorando o acordo e agora já mudou de ideia?

Batendo a porta, Park saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Sempre odiou quando insinuavam o quanto era indeciso e inconstante, pois ele sabia da razão existente nesses comentários. Não gostava desta sua característica, sequer conseguia se livrar dela.

Ficando sozinho no cômodo, Sehun se segurou o quanto pôde para não gritar com seu _roommate_. Tomou a decisão correta, não deveria colocar ainda mais lenha na fogueira chamada Chanyeol. Além disso, notou que ele realmente não parecia totalmente bem com a atual situação. “Assim não vai dar certo”, concluiu. E o jovem Oh se forçou a caminhar até a sala para tentar minimamente apaziguar os ânimos. Não foi de mãos vazias — abriu o frigobar e pegou dois refrigerantes importados, um tal de “guaraná”, original do Brasil.

— Ei — entregou uma das latas e respirou fundo, como se buscasse uma forma de continuar o diálogo —, não precisa participar se não quiser.

— Não vou desistir, se é o que acha — pegou o agrado, permanecendo na defensiva. — Só preciso me adaptar. Ainda não tive nem coragem de olhar meu celular.

— Pelo menos você sabe onde o seu está.

Para Chanyeol, a pessoa à sua frente era um grande desajuizado. “O que me atraiu nele?”, continuava a indagar. Um cara muito lindo, sim. Contudo, o recém-formado sabia de seus gostos, nunca se interessaria visando apenas aparência. Ouvindo aquela última frase, não conseguiu sustentar a pose de marrento e esboçou uma reação bem próxima a de uma risada. Sehun provavelmente tinha seus modos secretos para desestruturar corações ao seu redor.

— Trégua? — O arrasador de corações exibiu o refrigerante, como um convite à um brinde.

— Trégua! — Ergueu sua lata, atingindo a outra para concluir a saudação.

O refrigerante estava ótimo, beberam até a última gota e com isso conseguiram mais alguns minutos de silêncio e paz. Porém, agora precisariam ser sérios e encarar a decisão tomada. A atuação de casal apenas seria convincente se pudessem mostrar uma sintonia constante. E para isso, teriam de saber com quem realmente estavam lidando.

— Podemos tentar nos conhecer melhor, o que acha? — Eles já haviam conversado bastante quando se conheceram, apesar disso, para essa nova fase precisariam de ainda mais informações pessoais, mesmo aquelas banais e irrelevantes.

— Uma conversa pingue-pongue, então? — A cada rodada, de acordo com sua vez, falariam sobre um tópico — comida, série, música, qualquer coisa — e se o outro gostasse, bastaria responder algo ou apenas acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Caso não aprovasse, a pessoa deveria rebater com outra palavra.

— Entendi! Posso começar? — Chanyeol resolveu pensar em algo bem simples para iniciar de uma forma que pudessem concordar. Não haveria espaço para competições nesse momento. — Cerveja!

— Eca, não. Soju sempre! — Não foi desta vez, tudo bem, era só a primeira jogada.

— Friends.

— How I Met Your Mother.

— Queen.

— Beatles.

— EXO!

— BTS!

As coisas não estavam progredindo. Pelo contrário, pareciam prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. Chanyeol, já começando a ficar sem paciência, resolveu apelar para os animes, pois lembrou das conversas sobre o assunto e do amor que compartilhavam por animação japonesa.

— One Piece — não há como discordar deste, imaginou.

— A única resposta certa é Naruto.

— Eu desisto de você!

— Não me odeio a ponto de perder minha vida assistindo um bando de X-Men brincando de ser piratinha — a julgar pela expressão do fã nº 1 de One Piece, Sehun teve a certeza de sair dali com no mínimo um soco no estômago.

— Como se aqueles ninjas surtados fossem melhores — precisou de muito autocontrole para realmente não o socar.

— Não ouse tentar manchar o nome desta obra de arte com seus comentários sem sentido.

— Quando Naruto chegar pelo menos aos dedos dos pés de One Piece, eu dou uma chance pra esse animezinho.

— Animezinho é o car...

— Pra quê perder tempo brigando, se Fullmetal Alchemist é superior aos dois? — Desta vez, a fala não foi dos encrenqueiros. Ao virar, na direção do enorme balcão da cozinha, se depararam com uma figura desconhecida, ali mesmo, dentro da suíte presidencial. — E aí, camaradas! Lembram de mim? Sou o Kim Jon-

“Crash”.

Um vasinho de cerâmica voou, uma testa foi atingida e um corpo caiu da cadeira.

— Mano, pelo amor de Deus! — Chanyeol saiu em disparada para socorrer o misterioso invasor. — Não é suficiente tudo em que já nos metemos? Quer fazer a gente ser preso por homicídio também?

— Não deve ser tão difícil assim esconder um corpo...

— Calado!

Sehun tratou de enfiar em sua cabeça a ideia de ter agido em legítima defesa, portanto, se isentaria de qualquer culpa. Deveria ter feito diferente? Afinal alguém tinha de fato invadido seu novo lar e não sabia o que esperar desta invasão. Ainda assim, se viu obrigado a ajudar seu aflito cúmplice. Juntos, levantaram aquele homem e tentaram reanimá-lo antes de ser tarde demais.

— Se formos assassinados, vou te perturbar no inferno.

Em exatos 16 minutos, conseguiram o acordar e só assim Chanyeol respirou de alívio. Não seria preso, excelente. Enquanto o pobre atingido tentava recobrar totalmente os sentidos e entender o ocorrido, Sehun se preparava para o interrogatório decisivo. O possível criminoso deveria ao menos ter algumas explicações. Sentou-se, então, à sua frente, o enchendo de perguntas ao vê-lo vivo e consciente.

— Eu estava começando a falar... Ai! — levou a mão à cabeça, a dor era recente demais. — Foram vocês que tentaram me matar antes disso.

— Talvez devesse ter entrado como um ser humano normal.

— Chega, Sehun! Vai, explica aí logo sua história.

Se apresentou novamente e conseguiu concluir desta vez. Kim Jongin, um dos principais assistentes de Junmyeon e também um dos padrinhos do famigerado casamento — pois estava de folga no dia e acabou sendo seduzido por toda aquela farra. O trabalhador foi enviado para organizar uns últimos detalhes na suíte, e principalmente, entregar um importante objeto perdido.

— Caralho, meu celular! — Sem esperar, Sehun arrancou da mão do outro o seu amado aparelho.

— De nada — andou para encontrar a porta e ir embora, antes de sofrer mais algum atentado. — Meu trabalho aqui está feito.

— Ei, ei, ei! Espera aí — Chanyeol o puxou de volta pelo colarinho da camisa. Teve medo de perguntar, porém queria confirmar sua dúvida. — Se você é um dos nossos padrinhos, então...

— Sim, tô sabendo da farsa. Mas não gravei nem postei o vídeo — cruzou os braços e esperou para ver a conduta dos farsantes. Não podia ser diferente, gelaram por inteiro ao descobrir aquela nova informação. A situação se agravou também quando compreenderam que havia ainda mais pessoas cientes da cilada. Certo de ter causado medo suficiente, como queria, Jongin descruzou os membros superiores e assumiu uma postura mais descontraída, quase zombando dos medrosos. — E relaxem, não tenho intenção de falar para o Myeon nem para ninguém.

— Porque precisam de nós — medroso, porém insolente.

— Pode baixar um pouquinho essa bola, mimadinho — avisou para Sehun enquanto se despedia. E antes de fechar completamente a porta, completou: — Pois é, precisamos.

Os hóspedes da Lotto abriram novamente a porta só para acompanhar a partida do assistente e fazer um comentário um tanto significativo, apontado por Chanyeol.

— Devíamos ter avisado sobre a testa dele ainda estar sangrando? — apontou. — Ele tá assustador daquele jeito.

— Nah! Deixa ele descobrir sozinho. Um pouco de vergonha não faz mal a ninguém.

Mais um evento inusitado para a lista. Esperavam que depois desse último pudessem terminar o dia sem outras interrupções, ainda necessitavam de repouso. Portanto, a partir dali, seguiriam somente suas vontades, passando as próximas horas revezando entre atividades divertidas e de pequeno esforço.

À noite, enquanto se preparavam para dormir, colocaram uma fileira de travesseiros no centro, visando dividir igualmente o espaço da cama. No início parecia efetivo, porém, não os impediu de ao longo da noite se aproximarem e formarem uma conchinha agradável.

No dia seguinte, o sol raiou por entre as frestas da cortina, aos poucos os despertando com as energias recarregadas. E é claro, não sabiam onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha por estarem agarradinhos como verdadeiros amantes.

♣♣♣

— Dar adeus à privacidade estava incluso no contrato? — Sehun foi o primeiro a sair do quarto, ação que o fez encontrar novamente aquele terceiro elemento.

Com a desculpa de compensar a invasão anterior, Jongin invadiu o local novamente e preparou um belo desjejum para os três desfrutarem. Na realidade, sua verdadeira missão durante a monótona segunda-feira, girava em torno da vida online do _Lucky Couple_ — como Myeon começou a chamá-los. Deviam iniciar o quanto antes o falso enredo de amor.

— Nós vamos de _YouTube_ , _Twitter_ ou _TikTok_? — Chanyeol mordiscava uma panqueca com geleia caseira de melancia, especialidade do cozinheiro do momento. — Ou tudo junto?

— Nós vamos de _Instagram_ de casal — Jongin voltou à mesa pela terceira vez, trazendo ainda mais petiscos. — Pelo menos por enquanto.

— Me poupe, breguice da porra — Sehun criticou. E criticaria ainda mais se sua boca não estivesse ocupada com os _muffins_ de chocolate.

Brega ou não, a conta foi criada. Vendo na internet as pessoas começarem a se referir ao casal como ChanHun, resolveram aceitar e assumir essa alcunha, nascendo assim o perfil _chanhunlife_. Para o tipo de conteúdo a ser postado e o roteiro — caprichosamente pensado — a ser seguido, o _Instagram_ efetivamente seria a plataforma mais acessível e de melhor alcance.

— Quando começamos a postar?

— Hoje mesmo, se quiserem. Não se prendam ao script, são só ideias, não precisam seguir à risca.

Ainda haviam alguns nós a serem desatados e explicações a serem dadas. A família e os amigos de cada um aguardavam, de longe, um boa explicação para o relacionamento surgido do nada, principalmente considerando que os dois não costumavam esconder nada de seus entes queridos. Com o objetivo de resolver tudo isso, reservaram o período da tarde e o usaram falar com cada uma das pessoas. A grande maioria recebeu justificativas bobas, somente aqueles de extrema confiança obtiveram a verdade.

A primeira foto foi postada exatamente às 21:45h, uma fotografia da vista privilegiada que tinham, atrelada a uma curta mensagem de boas-vindas, uma espécie de introdução avisando sobre as futuras postagens. Não poderia faltar também uma singela propaganda de seu patrocinador, o Império Myeon.

Às 22h, já possuíam mais de 20.000 seguidores e incontáveis curtidas. Conforme os minutos passavam, mais e mais pessoas viravam seguidores. Ficaram impressionados quando, além de anônimos, algum conhecidos da mídia começaram a acompanhar a vida do casal. Chanyeol e Sehun entenderam. Nada seria igual dali para a frente.

Se antes Chanyeol estava incerto, agora parecia gostar da ideia de interagir com milhares. Poderia moldar uma nova personalidade, ninguém precisava saber de seu lado tímido e introvertido. De agora em diante, seria o Park Chanyeol confiante, com uma vida perfeita e um marido lindo ao seu lado.

Os dias seguintes continuaram sendo uma grande folia, com direito a mais seguidores, curtidas, comentários e qualquer outro tipo de interação. Até pedidos de entrevista receberam algumas vezes. Agora, frequentavam diariamente o cassino, as festas e os shows do Lucky One. Passaram a postar com mais frequência, transmitindo toda a rotina de um casal gay para o mundo através de fotos e vídeos. Cada presente ganho, cada objeto comprado, cada momento — mesmo insignificante —, precisava ser compartilhado para saciar a necessidade dos fãs.

A primeira semana voou. Bateram a marca de 1 milhão de seguidores e ganharam o ícone azulzinho de verificação, sonho de muitos. Além disso, a fama não era a única coisa crescendo na vida deles. ChanHun estavam unidos como nunca, a proximidade era visível, pois continuavam a se conhecer mais e mais. Uma vez ou outra, trocavam pequenos carinhos e beijos rápidos, tudo por seus seguidores — pelo menos era a desculpa usada. A forma de tratamento mudou igualmente. Era um tal de “Yeollie” pra cá, “Hunnie” pra lá e as vezes, sem querer, um “amor” surgia nas frases.

Durante esse tempo, o assistente Kim continuou surgindo nas horas mais aleatórias, como sempre, sem avisar. A frequência fez o casal se acostumar com todas aquelas intromissões, afinal, as visitas geralmente tinham um propósito envolvendo o _chanhunlife_. E não podiam negar, no geral, ele mostrava ser um ótimo amigo.

Com a segunda semana quase chegando ao fim, Jongin sugeriu uma programação diferente para o sábado. Mesmo tendo criado aquele roteiro, não controlaria o dia a dia dos dois. Entretanto, dicas de passeios não faziam mal a ninguém.

— Você podia pelo menos mandar uma mensagem antes — Chanyeol ralhou, mesmo sabendo que seria ignorado.

— Por quê? Andam fazendo algo escondido?

— Porque é como as pessoas normais agem, seu _stalker_ do caralho — Sehun continuava com a mania de arremessar coisas no amigo, mas ao menos agora jogava almofadas e não vasos de cerâmica.

Desviando dos objetos voadores, explicou o motivo de estar ali tão cedo. — O chefe comprou um iate novo, querem estreá-lo? Um _photoshoot_ seria bom pra movimentar a conta.

— Hunnie, cê topa? — Existe alguém que não toparia?

— E precisa perguntar? É um _fucking_ iate, bora.

Junmyeon adorava mimar o Lucky Couple, daí surgiu o convite para o novo brinquedinho. Considerou mais uma de suas recompensas, uma forma de agradecer a eficácia das publicações que faziam o hotel se tornar cada vez mais atrativo aos olhos da mídia e do público.

Para uma sessão de fotos elogiável, os modelos deveriam estar igualmente à altura. Então, aos comandos de Jongin, fizeram um pequeno _tour_ pelo centro de compras. A escolha do momento foi um visual básico: regata, shortinho, óculos de sol — com exceção dos caríssimos roupões de grife.

— Quem é esse bonitão aí no espelho? — Sehun chegou silenciosamente ao provador, abraçando seu companheiro pela cintura. Seu felpudo roupão azul com detalhes dourados fazia o abraço ser ainda mais aconchegante.

Essas atitudes inesperadas deixavam Chanyeol confuso sobre o rumo daquela história. No entanto, não conseguia enganar a si mesmo, gostava do jeito espontâneo. E quando tinha coragem, até retribuía na mesma moeda. Porém, 9h da manhã era cedo demais e o jovem ainda estava no _modo reservado_. — Obrigado, agora sai. Nem devia estar aqui.

Continuando preso àquela cintura, Sehun aproveitou a exigência e virou o dono em sua direção, com o pouco espaço os fazendo ficar próximos demais. — Ué? Tô falando de mim — gargalhou. — Embora você tenha ficado uma gracinha nesse roupão amarelo.

— Vai tomar no cu! — Não tinha direito de brincar assim.

Nas poltronas de espera, aguardando os pombinhos finalizarem a produção dos _looks_ , Jongin observava-os atentamente, achando tudo muito engraçado. “Tão óbvios”, concluiu.

— Não vou esperar o dia todo! — gritou em aviso.

Abençoados pelo sol e belos 30ºC, caminharam alguns minutos e encontraram a praia artificial do Lucky One, grande o suficiente para aproveitarem a experiência aquática com todo o realismo possível. Sentir a areia quente entre os dedos e o vaivém das ondas criadas sinteticamente era incrível. Com o iate atracando próximo aos três, os dois primeiros entraram rapidamente, sem nem olhar para trás. Se jogaram nas esteiras e lá permaneceram. Os únicos movimentos feitos eram os de mãos indo até as bandejas pegar aperitivos e drinques.

— Vai ficar assim, _stalker_? — Sehun se referiu ao uniforme do assistente.

— Hoje é dia de trabalho. Tudo bem, depois terei minha chance de curtir isso aqui também.

— Forças.

— Valeu — precisava dar coordenadas ao piloto do veículo e telefonar repassando as últimas informações ao seu patrão, sendo assim, desceu as escadas rumo à cabine de pilotagem. — E vocês comecem a tirar fotos, fazer _live_ , sei lá. A ideia inicial não era um _photoshoot_?

— Vai na paz e deixa com a gente — como se fossem confiáveis.

Sozinhos, Chanyeol e Sehun continuaram bebendo, comendo e relaxando. Deixaram de som ambiente a _playlist_ feita em conjunto, dias atrás — uma mistura de pop, rock, música de anime, k-pop e outros ritmos, os quais não sabiam definir direito do que se tratava. O _Instagram_ poderia ficar para depois, queriam respirar um pouco, sentir o cheiro da liberdade.

Com os olhos de alguém que acabou de sair da faculdade de cinema, Chanyeol admirava o cenário profissionalmente, imaginando várias obras nascendo ali. Passou a admirar também as feições do mais novo, este, cogitando pedir algo muito sério. — Fala, tá querendo o quê?

— Yeollie, realiza um sonho meu? — Todo manhoso, tinha esperança de ter sua vontade atendida.

— Sonho?

— Vem cá — puxou o marido para bem pertinho, e com os lábios quase grudados em sua orelha, confessou o desejo. — Vamos?

— Sério, Sehun? — Respondeu com um sorriso indecente. — Só se for agora — desativou o _modo reservado_ e ativou o _modo insano_. Tomando a mão do outro, o levantou, e juntos foram à outra parte do iate.

Finalizando as tarefas anteriores, Jongin subia as escadas no intuito de voltar ao deque principal, desconfiado das risadas disfarçadas e dos sons indecifráveis que ouvia. Chegando ao topo, acabou por presenciar o início daquele episódio. “Ah, não. Não mesmo”. Desacreditou do que sua visão lhe mostrou, ficando sem reação para aquela dupla.

— Qual é a dos otários tentando causar um acidente? — Berrou aos desequilibrados encontrados na proa.

— Não se mete no nosso momento! — gritou de volta, sem tirar a atenção da imensidão de água à sua frente. — Estou voando, Chanyeol!

— Tomara que voe para o fundo dessa praia — resolveu acompanhar, de longe, a encenação fajuta de Titanic. Nela, viu a vantagem de poder tirar fotos um tanto engraçadas.

O resultado foi ótimo e os seguidores amaram cada um dos retratos. De um lado, o funcionário orgulhoso de seu trabalho, do outro os _influencers_ orgulhosos de suas peripécias, todo mundo saiu ganhando. Vendo a tarde os alcançar, encerraram o passeio na companhia de um saboroso lanche de frutos do mar. E com mais drinques, como era de se esperar.

— Certo, nos despedimos aqui. Preciso resolver algumas pendências antes do expediente terminar.

— Não é como se você não fosse fazer uma invasão mais tarde, né? — O casal se aprontou para dar adeus à área paradisíaca. Enquanto tentavam chegar ao andar correto, foram abordados por diversas pessoas, todas querendo um pedacinho de ChanHun. Mesmo esgotados e levemente embriagados, atenderam pacientemente cada um dos pedidos, incluindo _selfies_ , mensagens de voz e até autógrafos. Alguns destes fãs chegaram a presenteá-los com _souvenirs_ do próprio hotel ou de distintos países. Ficavam imensamente gratos a todo o carinho recebido, mesmo que por vezes, a consciência pesasse um pouco quando lembravam que eram exímios enganadores.

Fechando o fim de semana com chave de ouro, no retorno à suíte, encontraram um sofisticado envelope em cima da mesa de jantar. Importante, mas ignorado.

— Deve ser coisa do Jongin, depois a gente vê — o único objetivo do duo naquela ocasião era tombar na cama e dormir por longas horas.

Ao cair da noite, acordaram e lembraram do dito-cujo. Abrindo o pequeno pacote cuidadosamente, visualizaram um convite dourado o bastante para criar a ilusão de terem sido convidados para A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate. Engano deles, aparentava mais ser A Fantástica Fábrica de Sucessos.

— Park Chanyeol, PARK CHANYEOL! Confirma aqui se eu tô lendo certo ou delirando — embora estivesse esgoelando com todo o ar dos pulmões, quem ele chamava estava exatamente ao seu lado.

— Isso... é sério? Tipo, sério mesmo? Tipo, real e verdadeiro?

Quem precisava de Willy Wonka, quando poderia ter ela, a magnífica, a suprema, a extraordinária Katy Perry — a grande rainha de suas vidas —, em um show totalmente feito para o hotel, exclusivo para seletos convidados.

— Puta que pariu, aquele filho da mãe se superou.

— Só não dou o mundo para o Junmyeon porque ele já o comprou.

As emoções extravasaram, só se via lágrimas unidas à gritos animados. Independentemente de estarem vivendo no luxo, desfrutando do melhor de Las Vegas, aquilo sim era o ápice da felicidade. Se fosse lhes pedido a devolução de tudo o que ganharam, em troca do show, o fariam sem pensar duas vezes. Só quem é fã sabe o sentimento.

♣♣♣

A terceira semana se aproximava do seu final, trazendo o domingo, e com ele o esperado espetáculo da diva pop tão venerada. Mesmo antecipando todos os preparativos, os fanáticos continuavam sem ideias sobre o que vestir. Em uma circunstância daquele nível, nada parecia satisfatoriamente digno. Foram também informados da presença de diversos outros famosos no evento, fato que os deixou ainda mais ansiosos.

À beira da loucura, foram salvos pelo gongo — ou melhor, pela campainha tocando. De todas as pessoas do universo que poderiam estar atrás da porta, aquela literalmente era a mais improvável.

— Meu Deus... — Chanyeol olhou genuinamente assustado. — Aconteceu algo?

— Tá tudo bem com você? — Até mesmo Sehun ficou preocupado com a visita.

— Você... — Fez suspense, como se fosse impossível pronunciar as próximas palavras. — Tocou a campainha?

Analisando a fisionomia do assistente Kim, notava-se que estava pronto para assassinar os idiotas a qualquer momento. Principalmente quando começaram um teatrinho dramático agindo como se o amigo estivesse em estado terminal pela ação atípica. Afinal, era a primeira vez desde quando se conheceram que ele de fato pediu permissão para entrar no local. — Me deixem entrar, insuportáveis.

Uma conhecida marca, interessada em mostrar a nova coleção ao mundo, tratou de enviar peças especiais para alguns convidados, incluindo Sehun, Chanyeol e Jongin, que por uma noite abandonaria seu posto de assistente e se tornaria espectador. Enquanto ainda cumpria seu papel de trabalhador, levou as tais roupas para o casal ver.

— As opções são: terno azul e terno laranja — levantou as peças de roupas de modo que pudessem escolher. — O vermelho já é meu, nem olhem.

— Você também vai?

— Também sou filho de Deus, não sou? E alguém precisa ficar de olho nos dois trouxas pra evitar qualquer bagunça — na verdade tudo o que lhe importava era o fato de poder ter a chance de interagir com o seu _crush_ do cinema, o sensacional ator Do Kyungsoo, uma das presenças confirmadas. O minuto usado por Jongin para se distrair pensando no artista, foi o mesmo minuto em que a discussão começou na sala.

— Já disse, quero o azul.

— Se toca, vai ficar péssimo em você, Chanyeol. Ele é meu.

— Péssimo vai ficar seu rosto depois do meu soco.

— Como se tivesse coragem de arranhar essa carinha aqui.

Jongin precisou intervir, assumindo a postura de “professor acabando com briguinha de aluno”. Bônus: um professor capaz de esganar o próximo aluno que falasse um “A”. — Se ousarem estragar as peças, vou pessoalmente pedir ao Myeon pra colocar vocês na rua. Dá aqui esses ternos. Ok, você fica com esse e você com esse. Feito!

— Mas...

— E não me dirijam a palavra pelos próximos dois minutos — não conseguia passar muito tempo com raiva deles.

As próximas horas foram bem gastas no salão de beleza, todos tinham muito a fazer a fim de estarem impecáveis como desejavam. Não queriam fazer feio entre as estrelas, muito menos passar vergonha na frente da atração principal.

Park Chanyeol, com o terno laranja que lhe foi imposto e seu _undercut_ devidamente aparado; Oh Sehun, de azul, com várias joias e um ar de superioridade pela batalha vencida; e Kim Jongin, usando vermelho, combinando completamente com a aura sexy que emanava no momento, um lado seu conhecido por poucos. Os galãs estavam prontos para uma noite inesquecível.

E pode colocar inesquecível nisso.

De mãos dadas — precisavam manter os personagens —, Chanyeol e Sehun adentraram o recinto, seguidos por Jongin, já um pouco disperso ao procurar descobrir o paradeiro de Kyungsoo. O grande salão foi decorado utilizando o conceito de _California Gurls_ , e não poderia estar mais lindo: doces — desta vez, os comuns — para todos os lados, nuvens de algodão cobrindo parte do chão, tons pastéis como a paleta de cores principal. O cenário completo formava um grande tabuleiro, levando o público a imergir no clipe da música. Uma decoração à altura do Império Myeon.

O empresário responsável por tudo aquilo apareceu pessoalmente, com a intenção de conferir seu evento e cumprimentar velhos conhecidos. Quando avistou seu casal preferido, não escondeu o entusiasmo e foi ao encontro deles.

— Apreciando minha festinha? — Junmyeon era a personificação da palavra _nobreza_. O título de príncipe não era à toa.

— Você não imagina o quanto — Chanyeol retribuiu calorosamente o abraço que recebeu. — De novo, obrigado pelo o que tem feito por nós.

— Eu é que agradeço. Olhem em volta, as pessoas estão amando!

Com Jongin sumido desde a entrada, Chanyeol e Sehun ficaram ali, trocando palavras com aquele outro Kim. O diálogo prosseguia ótimo, havia muito a ser conversado. Até que, em certo momento, alguém roubou a atenção de Myeon, que gritando, chamou: — Jiji!

Jiji, um dos apelidos do ilustre Hoji, _ex-idol_ e _YouTuber_ em ascensão. Mesmo depois de abandonar a carreira musical, sua legião de fãs devotos nunca o deixou sumir da mídia, e claro, ele não desperdiçaria a chance de continuar sob os holofotes. Um cara bonito, rico e à primeira vista, muito educado.

— Prazer em conhecê-los — apertou com firmeza as mãos de seus colegas de _Internet_.

— Igualmente — Sehun sempre foi muito sociável, do tipo que não mostrava dificuldades em conhecer gente nova, gostava de todos e todos gostavam dele. Estranhamente, não foi com a cara de Hoji. Podia parecer loucura, mas notou um olhar ilegível vindo do outro. Mesmo assim, preferiu não comentar com Chanyeol, ele não entenderia e acharia exagero de sua parte.

Iam trocar mais algumas frases, porém, foram impedidos de se conhecer melhor, pois o grande momento estava prestes a começar, iniciando com a música alta que tomava conta do espaço. As cortinas prateadas se abriram lentamente, revelando Katy Perry.

Chanyeol arrastou Sehun, se apressando em chegar bem próximo ao palco. Seus olhos não acreditavam no que presenciavam, a mulher era uma verdadeira deusa. Unidos, dançaram ao som de _Hot N Cold_ , gritaram com _Last Friday Night_ , se emocionaram em _Firework_ e choraram ouvindo _Thinking of You_. Seus corações batiam em velocidade supersônica, pareciam não poder segurá-los dentro dos corpos.

Aproximadamente quarenta minutos depois, as cortinas se fecharam, anunciando o fim da primeira parte do show. Devido ao intervalo antes do segundo ato, tiveram tempo de socializar um pouco mais. Durante o deslocamento, a dupla se perdeu entre a multidão, indo cada um para um lado.

Cansado de procurar, Sehun saiu em busca de um lugar de descanso — mas não antes de passar por um garçom e servir-se com guloseimas. Por fim, se achegou em uma coluna qualquer e aguardou o retorno do parceiro. O lugar seguia muito barulhento, e não poderia ser diferente, se tratando de uma festa. Ainda assim, se pegou dando ouvidos a uma conversa alheia, a voz recém-conhecida explicava o motivo de sua aparição.

— Só vim pelo show, a única coisa decente aqui — o tom da fala tornou-se totalmente diferente de minutos atrás, as palavras esbanjavam arrogância e indelicadeza. — Vê se pode, reduziram esse hotelzinho a um cabaré desprezível.

— Você acha? — A pessoa ao seu lado parecia familiar, mas Sehun não soube dizer de onde a conhecia. Talvez fosse mais uma dessas blogueiras de moda, a julgar pela maneira de se portar.

— Você não? Isso aqui costumava ser mais refinado antes dessa idiotice de representatividade.

— Entendi, os garotos-propaganda. Deve ser estratégia de _marketing_. Não foram eles que viralizaram com aquele vídeo de casamento?

— É de dar dó. Esperava mais de Junmyeon.

— Oh! O que é isso, Jiji? — Ela se aproximou, com o sarcasmo na ponta da língua. — Tô sentindo cheiro de inveja no ar.

— Cala a boca, piranha — empurrou a jovem, que insistiu em continuar ali. — Nojo dessa gentinha nos obrigando a engolir a aberração que chamam de relacionamento.

— O mundo mudou, não é mesmo?

Enquanto aquela horrível criatura continuava a cuspir atrocidades, Chanyeol apareceu, distante, em seu campo de visão. Vê-lo feliz o incomodou profundamente. Fingiu ânsia de vômito, sendo aprovado pelas longas risadas e palmas da moça. Por fim, continuou destilando seu veneno. — Olha lá, a bicha toda feliz. Tomara que essa espelunca vá a falência junto com o “Príncipe”.

O sangue do ouvinte escondido ferveu, não iria aguentar mais um segundo daquilo.

— Eu vou quebrar a cara desse desgraçado — jurou para si. Apesar de saber que não deveria arrumar confusão, nada mais lhe importava, só queria dar à Hoji o que ele realmente merecia. Juntou toda a fúria escondida em seu ser e saiu detrás da coluna, avançando em direção ao _YouTuber_. Antes que o outro pudesse reagir, ou mesmo entender o que estava para acontecer, Sehun acertou fortemente sua bochecha esquerda, num soco preciso que levou o desalmado direto ao chão.

— Que porra é essa? — O soco o deixou atordoado. Recebendo a ajuda da garota, levantou, limpando o sangue escorrendo da boca. Velozmente, se preparou para revidar, levando consigo um olhar sedento por vingança.

Sehun recebera um golpe no olho e mais alguns no estômago, mas permanecia de pé.

— É só o que consegue fazer? Não tem competência nem pra derrubar um viado? — esbravejava.

Hoji foi novamente ao chão, agora levando o oponente consigo. Rolaram no espaço, trocando agressões e insultos. Vários convidados começaram a se aglomerar próximo à confusão, entretanto, ajudar não fazia parte de seus objetivos. Consideraram mais interessante gravar a luta, assim teriam conteúdo de sobra para postar mais tarde nas redes sociais. O resultado teria sido ainda pior se Junmyeon não tivesse chamado os seguranças no instante em que percebeu o tumulto.

Do outro lado do salão, Chanyeol foi informado sobre o incidente. O garoto disparou, no intuito de chegar o mais rápido possível ao local da briga. Quando o fez, ficou horrorizado com a cena, abrindo o berreiro ao vê-lo naquele estado. Na tentativa de acalmá-lo, Sehun se jogou em seus braços, em uma espécie de abraço desajeitado.

— Não sou eu que deveria estar chorando? — Sentiu aquele corpo colado ao seu tremer. — Calma, meu amor. Eu tô vivinho.

Sehun saiu lesionado, mas Hoji levou a pior, precisando mais uma vez ser acudido pela mesma garota. Juntos, fugiram direto para o hospital mais próximo. Antes de partir, certificou-se de encarar o desafeto com um sorriso tenebroso e ensanguentado, o aterrorizando:

— Acabou de cavar sua própria cova, escória.

Mesmo afastado, Junmyeon escutou a ameaça. Não foi pego de surpresa, conhecia a personalidade perversa do _YouTuber_ — que a escondia muito bem. Compreendeu que não poderia seguir a noite com o Chanyeol e Sehun ali. Hoji não deixaria barato, ainda mais depois de ter apanhado tanto. Temeu pelo seu casal favorito, e também pelo seu hotel.

— Vá até a enfermaria.

— Junmyeon, a culpa não foi...

— Enfermaria — repetiu com firmeza. — Você precisa se limpar e cuidar desses ferimentos. Depois nos falamos.

Apoiado nos ombros do esposo, o jovem ferido foi levado para receber os primeiros socorros. No caminho, encontraram Jongin acompanhado de Do Kyungsoo. Em outro momento, teriam feito piadinhas sobre o sumiço e a companhia do artista, mas bom humor não cabia ali. Chanyeol estava choroso e Sehun continuava tomado pelo ódio.

— Só deixei vocês sozinhos por alguns minutos.

— Jongin, não é hora pra isso — o ator global o impediu de falar mais e provavelmente piorar a situação. Depois, se dirigiu aos cabisbaixos. — Sei que não é o melhor momento para apresentações, mas prazer, Do Kyungsoo.

— Prazer, Chanyeol — aprovou os bons modos de Kyungsoo, embora já o conhecesse. Difícil alguém não o conhecer. — E esse é o Sehun.

Os quatro seguiram até o destino lentamente, pois não deveriam exigir muito de Sehun. Chegando no setor clínico, o formulário de praxe foi preenchido e o paciente se acomodou nos assentos, aguardando ser atendido.

— Podem ir, vamos demorar aqui — Sehun deduziu o que estava rolando. — Não queremos ocupar vocês.

— Temos tempo de sobra — ficou sem jeito ao falar, deixando tudo ainda mais perceptível.

— Jongin, seu par foi convidado para uma festa, não um episódio de _Grey's Anatomy_.

— Promete ficar bem?

— Não estou à beira da morte — sacudiu sua mão, sinalizando algo como “saiam logo daqui”. — Aproveitem a noite.

Entre negações e reações tímidas, os dois coraram um pouco — mas pudera, eram óbvio demais. Enfim levantaram e despediram-se formalmente. De mãos entrelaçadas, saíram do recinto em silêncio.

A enfermeira cuidadosamente tratou das lesões espalhadas por aquele corpo. Na verdade, a dor física não era o problema, Sehun costumava ser bem resistente, o que continuou lhe incomodando foram as feridas emocionais. Os comentários de ódio atirados em si o fez lembrar de situações parecidas que viveu ou viu amizades passarem. Tudo isso misturado ao crescente asco pelo agressor e a vontade de sair correndo dali para terminar o que começou.

Com os curativos feitos e devidamente medicado, o melhor a se fazer seria retornar ao quarto. Sehun não tinha condições de continuar no evento, nem saberia encarar Junmyeon depois de ter transformado o local em um ringue de UFC. Novamente apoiado em seu atencioso companheiro, foi direto ao 19º andar. Os dois precisavam ficar à sós para se organizar e conversar.

— Por quê? — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

— Ele mereceu.

— Isso não é uma explicação. Por favor — carinhosamente, segurou aquelas mãos com o propósito de lhe passar confiança —, me conta.

Resolveu explicar detalhadamente cada acontecimento, pois sabia que o desassossego do outro não sumiria até saber dos fatos. À medida que a história era contada, Chanyeol ficava mais e mais boquiaberto, se sentindo revoltado por não ter percebido a má índole do _YouTuber_ antes e por não ter estado ao lado de Sehun para talvez ter evitado o banho de sangue.

— Hunnie, você é incrível — continuou colado à suas mãos enquanto falava. — Mas precisa pensar antes de agir. Realmente temi pela sua vida.

— Calma, medrosinho — apertou as ditas mãos que o seguravam —, não foi pra tanto. O pior é que a gente perdeu o show, né? Desculpa, Yeollie.

— Bobo, a gente ainda pode ouvir daqui — posicionou seu indicador sobre os lábios de Sehun, pedindo silêncio. — Shhhh! Escuta só! — E realmente conseguiu o manter calado, já que o deixou sem saber como proceder perante a atitude.

Ainda que completamente distantes do palco, o sistema de som era incrível, mesmo de longe conseguiam ouvir a música que a cantora apresentava na volta de seu intervalo.

_You gotta help me out, it's all a blur last night..._

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hungover and I'm broke..._

— _Waking Up In Vegas_ — sorriu, mas estava triste e se sentia culpado. — Eu amo essa.

— Combina bastante com a nossa situação — gargalhou e esperava que o outro o acompanhasse. Precisava daquele sorriso alegre para saber que tudo estava bem.

— Sinto muito, estraguei nossa noite perfeita.

“Nossa”. Chanyeol focou nesta palavra e se pegou imaginando todos os significados que ela poderia trazer à frase e à situação da dupla.

— Você não tem motivos para se desculpar. Poxa, eu só quero o seu bem. Olha só pra você, todo machucado.

— Bom, quanto a isso, tenho você pra cuidar de mim — se desvencilhou das grandes mãos para usar as suas e segurar o rosto de seu par com toda a delicadeza do mundo. Quem disse que a noite não poderia mais ser perfeita?

O coração de Chanyeol batia em uma velocidade absurda, ainda mais rápido do que no decorrer do show. Sua mente girava, não parava de pensar em algo que morria de vontade de fazer naquele momento. Só não julgava ter coragem o suficiente para pôr em prática seu anseio.

— O que foi, Yeollie? — Achou engraçado seu semblante, embora não conseguisse dizer muito bem qual o significado.

Dane-se. Pelo menos uma vez na vida seria impulsivo sem se arrepender no minuto seguinte.

O nervoso rapaz avançou e acabou com o pequeno espaço existente, se unindo ao lábios alheios. Não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, vinham fazendo isso ao longo das semanas, mas sempre em frente à alguma câmera. Diferente daquele momento, sozinhos e livres para agir sem nenhum roteiro.

Sehun parecia esperar a atitude. Mais do que esperar, parecia almejar mais contato do tipo. E mostrou isso retribuindo o beijo intensamente, de tal forma que aquele a receber a carícia precisou parar e respirar depois de um tempo.

— É muito cedo pra ficar ofegante assim, não acha?

A boca próxima de si mostrava-se muito convidativa, Chanyeol constatou. Não ousando recusar um convite desses, foi novamente ao seu encontro. Necessitava continuar colado à pessoa que tanto gostava, sentindo o calor do corpo e o sabor dos beijos. Se todas as coisas têm um propósito no universo, ali, o seu era entregar-se àqueles braços acolhedores.

A cautela deveria ser mantida. Com o homem à sua frente recém-saído de uma briga, não poderia forçar a barra e correr o risco de agravar seus ferimentos. Já o motivo da preocupação pensava diferente. Queria aprofundar o que havia sido começado.

— Você... quer ir além?

— Quero — foda-se a cautela. Entendeu perfeitamente o recado, adorando a ideia de poder reviver a primeira noite juntos. Quando deu por si, já estava naquele colo, desabotoando o terno azul.

— Pra onde foi o cara tímido?

— Não tem espaço pra ele aqui — o calou com mais um beijo profundo.

Passando pelo típico momento de libertação das roupas que somente atrapalhavam, Sehun se deu conta de como sentiu falta daquele lado do comparsa, mesmo tendo o visto apenas uma vez. No cotidiano, odiaria receber ordens, mas no sexo, consideraria ser comandado. Se o comandante fosse único e exclusivamente, Park Chanyeol.

— Eu mal encostei, e já tá assim, Oh Sehun? — Se referiu ao volume aparente sob a cueca boxer.

— Você tá literalmente rebolando em mim, seu sádico da porra.

— Me parece estar gostando.

— Não disse que não.

Continuou os movimentos obscenos, agora com os dedos emaranhados nos fios escuros, puxando-os vagarosamente para trás. Chegada a hora de prosseguir, esqueceu um pouco a boca do outro, usando a sua própria para explorar o corpo atraente. Desta vez, estando sóbrio, queria guardar na memória cada parte daquele ser. Sehun, tão irresistível. Chanyeol, querendo mais e mais daquilo. À medida que os beijos mudavam de localização — em descida constante —, a frequência dos gemidos aumentava.

— E se o Jongin...

— Esqueceu? Esse aí deve tá ocupado demais dando agora. Mas não se preocupe, se ele e o ator aparecerem aqui, podemos convidá-los à nossa brincadeirinha também.

— Sua dualidade me assusta, Yeollie.

Continuando a descer, chegou na próxima região que pretendia explorar, logo tratando de se livrar daquela roupa de baixo, a última peça que o impedia de apreciá-la por completo. Todas as suas partes eram admiráveis, aquela não seria diferente.

Usando de movimentos lentos, Chanyeol começou a tocá-lo, como se quisesse brincar um pouco com as emoções e as sensações. Apesar disso, o responsável pela ação não aguentou muito tempo, cobiçava prová-lo com o próprio paladar, assim trocando a masturbação por um sexo oral inebriante.

Sehun tinha certeza que se aquilo durasse mais, enlouqueceria de vez. Seu parceiro era um tremendo de um gostoso, e dos mais perigosos — pois sabia o que estava fazendo. Maravilhas nunca antes experienciadas pelo homem, foram descobertas no requintado quarto do casal.

— Chan... eu não aguento mais... — arfando, teve dificuldades ao se comunicar. — Me deixa sentar em você.

— Repete, eu não ouvi — mentiroso. — Talvez se pedir direitinho...

— Filho da puta, eu falei grego? Quero você dentro de mim, agora — esta era a forma de pedir “direitinho”.

— Ah! Hoje vamos fazer assim? Por que não pediu antes? — Seu olhar ardia em luxúria, deixando Sehun inteiramente excitado assistindo a indecência.

Por sorte, facilmente acharam lubrificante e camisinhas na pequena cômoda ao lado da cama — mimos oferecidos por uma _sex shop_ desejando receber em trocar bons _reviews_ e consequentemente mais clientes. Pois bem, talvez agora a loja teria a chance de conseguir a análise dos produtos.

Durante os atos seguintes, uniram-se progressivamente. Eram uma só carne, uma só alma compartilhando amor e prazer o máximo de tempo em que o corpo físico de cada um pudesse sustentar a intensidade daquilo. Os dois aproveitaram cada segundo, se desintegravam, se recompunham e depois continuavam a se satisfazer novamente na mesma frequência. Se divertiram ao ponto de esgotarem todas as forças — corpóreas e sensoriais. Por fim caíram, um de cada lado, na enorme _king size_.

— E aí? — Chanyeol acariciava o rosto suado próximo de si. Poucas vezes na vida presenciara algo tão belo.

— E aí o quê? — O dono do belo rosto não queria desviar sua atenção com conversas, só pensava em continuar quietinho, admirando quem estava ao seu lado.

— Nada a declarar?

— O que eu deveria falar? Você é perfeito, sabe disso. Não preciso reforçar — Sehun levou seus lábios ao dele, não conseguia mais ficar longe por muito tempo. Mirando tais olhos, admitiu em silêncio estar perdidamente apaixonado. E torcia fervorosamente para que o causador de sua paixão se sentisse da mesma forma.

Inocente, mal sabia que Chanyeol encontrava-se igualmente apaixonado.

No banho, enquanto desfrutavam da agradável _jacuzzi_ , prometeram se manter comportados, afinal estavam exaustos. Infelizmente (ou não) a promessa não durou muito com certo alguém sentado na borda da banheira, implorando por um boquete.

— Yeollie, é essa a sua ideia de banho relaxante?

— Exatamente.

— Descarado insaciável — não teve chance de continuar falando. Ocupou sua boca com outra atividade mais interessante.

Depois de tudo — agora de verdade —, capotaram na cama e só foram acordar na tarde do outro dia. Despertaram ao som de várias batidas na porta — campainha para quê, não é? Chanyeol, impaciente, se viu obrigado a atender ao chamado, antes que a entrada da suíte fosse destruída por completo.

— Olha, as invasões eram mais engraçadas. Você se perdeu no personagem.

— Precisamos conversar — trazia uma expressão severa, diferente de todas as facetas já mostradas.

Em seguida, Sehun chegou à sala, ainda sonolento. A locomoção continuava difícil, as dores pioraram um pouco — considerando que a luta não foi o único desgaste da noite. Ficou confuso com a visão da duas figuras sérias, sentadas no sofá apenas o esperando chegar. — Galera, rolou algo?

— Peguem os celulares e olhem suas redes sociais.

Ou se morre como herói ou vive-se o bastante para ser cancelado. As gravações da briga foram espalhadas por todos os lugares da vasta internet, viralizando tão rápido quanto o vídeo de casamento. A grande diferença é que agora existiam inúmeros vídeos do acontecimento, de diversos ângulos e durações. E todos pareciam mostrar somente um lado da história.

O sórdido _YouTuber_ não tardou em cumprir a promessa de vingança. Dispondo do apoio de sua assessoria, criou um belo teatro no qual atuava como a grande vítima. Não achando ser suficiente, utilizou suas outras peças visando ganhar vantagem no jogo. Ao comando da garota de antes — atualmente namorada de Hoji, e sim, uma blogueira conhecidíssima — a legião de fãs empenhou-se na causa vigorosamente, espalhando rumores absurdos sobre os envolvidos.

Evidentemente, o casal seria o mais atingido, mas não o único prejudicado. O _chanhunlife_ fora criado como um produto ligado ao Lucky One — se sofresse danos, o patrocinador também sofreria. O traiçoeiro, estrategicamente, pensou desta forma, aproveitando para incitar questionamentos sobre a postura de Junmyeon. Nem mesmo Jongin escapou, tendo seu recente caso com Kyungsoo exposto nos sites de fofoca.

Não existiam provas da maldade contida em Hoji, nem da motivação do embate anterior. Não adiantaria de muita coisa tê-las, a confrontação era inútil. Integrantes de um _fandom_ estão constantemente preparados para provar a inocência de seus ídolos, mesmo sem ela nunca ter existido.

— O filho da puta não mentiu quando prometeu acabar comigo.

— O que faremos?

Evitaram — sem sucesso —, pensar na possibilidade que se tornava cada vez mais real. Provavelmente se aproximava o dia de abandonar a fantasia na qual viviam e voltar às suas corriqueiras vidas. Logo acabariam sendo desmascarados, seu público saberia que tudo não passava de uma fachada. Acharam mais racional sumir antes disso.

— Sempre soube — suspirou —, isso não duraria pra sempre. Mas é injusto terminar assim, vendo aquela pessoa horrível continuar no auge.

— Bem-vindo à _internet_ , Chanyeol. Nem vocês, nem nós aqui do hotel temos como competir com ele.

— O Junmyeon não é bem mais famoso? — Sehun sabia, a resposta era afirmativa. Porém o realismo de Jongin caiu como um balde de água gelada.

— O Junmyeon não é ex-idol.

— E o Kyungsoo?

— Não vai se meter, não liga de terem revelado nosso relacionamento. Prestem atenção — e assim conseguiu atrai-los. — O melhor a ser feito é conversar com Junmyeon.

— O que vamos dizer? Nos desculpar e contar a verdade?

— Primeiro, vocês não são culpados por nada — talvez pela agressão, mas a pessoa mereceu, era de se relevar. — Segundo, ele já sabe.

— Como assim?

Na noite anterior, antes da confusão, Junmyeon por acaso acabou encontrando Zhang Yixing, um de seus principais acionistas. Trocando ideias com o colega de negócios, descobriu que ele, em companhia da namorada Krystal Jung, também foram padrinhos no casamento de semanas atrás — inclusive, a garota foi a verdadeira responsável pelo sucesso, postando o vídeo em suas redes sociais.

Aquele não era o único registro do ocorrido. Após uma boa conversa e outros vídeos assistidos, mesmo sem Yixing ter dito uma palavra sobre a veracidade ou não dos fatos, o príncipe compreendeu melhor o que aconteceu. Em contrapartida, não se sentia no direito de julgá-los. Também tinha sua participação na farsa, usufruindo dos benefícios da imagem de ChanHun. Foi usado, mas sem deixar de usar também.

Voltando ao trio abatido, Jongin os convenceu a realmente marcar uma reunião com seu chefe. Em conjunto, analisariam o atual estado das coisas e a situação em que foram metidos.

— Boa tarde, gostaria de marcar um horário com o presidente. Sim, assunto pessoal.

♣♣♣

— Esta é a decisão final de vocês?

Encontraram-se na noite daquele mesmo dia. As coisas podiam estar complicadas, mesmo assim, Junmyeon os recebeu usando a mesma classe e cortesia que sempre demonstrou ter. Depois de três voltas completas do ponteiro do relógio, finalmente pareceram chegar a um veredito razoável. Chanyeol tomou as rédeas da conversa decisiva. Após muito debater, determinaram o que seria feito. — Sim, estamos certos disso.

— Meninos, podemos tentar reverter a situação. Hoji pode parecer invencível, mas pensaremos em algo.

— Não queremos mais prejudicar seus negócios. Sabemos a hora de parar.

— Vão mesmo partir?

— Nunca tínhamos planejado passar tanto tempo.

Um lado agradeceu o outro, foram completamente verdadeiros durante o encontro determinante. Para descontrair, Jongin incentivou que fosse compartilhada a real história dos dois, como se conheceram por meio de uma bebedeira e acabaram acordando casados por engano.

Junmyeon adorou saber o modo como o destino agiu e uniu a dupla improvável, e mais uma vez os agradeceu — por acatarem seu plano, pelos bons momentos, pelo sucesso do Lucky One e pela relação de apreço surgida e desenvolvida ali. Nunca esqueceria daqueles célebres hóspedes. Na verdade, sentiria falta.

Tais sentimentos eram compartilhados também com Jongin. O notável assistente se sentia da mesma forma. Em todo esse tempo, não passou um só dia sem acompanhar a vida do par sem juízo. Através dos momentos divertidos, uma bela amizade — com certeza duradoura — nasceu entre eles.

— Vai uma taça de _Dom Pérignon_ aí? — Junmyeon os convidou a relembrar os velhos tempos, mesmo que não fossem de fato velhos.

— Ao começo de tudo!

— E ao final também! — Brindaram alegremente e o tilintar das taças ecoou pelo elegante recinto.

♣♣♣

Retornar à Seul casados não fazia parte dos planos de nenhum dos dois, por isso, precisavam agora concluir mais uma etapa da aventura em Vegas: resolver o problema inicial que os levou a tudo aquilo. Para correr atrás do divórcio, era necessário ter em mãos certos documentos. Mas conversando sobre o assunto, perceberam não estar nem ao menos com o mais básico deles.

— Ei, onde você guardou a certidão de casamento?

— Como assim, “onde guardei”? Ela não tá contigo?

— Chanyeol, no dia seguinte do casamento eu não sabia o paradeiro nem do meu celular.

— Nunca falei nada porque achava que você tinha guardado.

— Você me superestima demais.

O hotel realizava inúmeras cerimônias semanalmente, utilizando o sistema de rodízio — assim os funcionários não trabalhariam em excesso. Para encontrar a certidão, primeiramente deveriam identificar quem realizou a união. O vídeo viralizado não mostrava muita coisa da pessoa procurada, e o casal também não conseguia lembrar seu rosto. O enigma só seria resolvido se recorressem a um certo grupo.

Pegando o _iPhone_ previamente perdido, Sehun abriu o aplicativo de mensagens e digitou rapidamente uma mensagem para o número já conhecido e arquivado em sua agenda:

**_publiciotário_ ** **♡** **_:_ ** _vamos precisar de um favorzinho seu_

**_stalker_ ** **♡** **_:_ ** _o que vocês não me pedem sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?_

Em uma salinha geralmente utilizada em reuniões, formou-se o clube dos cinco — Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Yixing e Krystal. A garota entregou um _notebook_ com todas as filmagens não postadas, e juntos assistiram cada uma, diversas vezes. Entretanto, o assistente não soube dizer exatamente quem era a autoridade.

— O rosto não me é estranho, mas não lembro nada sobre. Deve ser algum novato, vou verificar com o chefe.

— Você não deveria ser o assistente principal?

— E o assistente principal não é humano? — Imitou a voz daquele que lhe perguntou: Sehun. — Tenho cara de computador pra guardar tanta informação? O Lucky One é gigantesco.

Junmyeon, mesmo viajando a negócios, foi contatado rapidamente. Assim, obtiveram uma extensa lista com os nomes dos funcionários. Entre tantas pessoas, localizaram a peça-chave, Kim Jongdae — o responsável pelos casórios nos fins de semana. Jongin acertou em cheio na sua predição, não fazia muito tempo que o juiz de paz trabalhava no cargo.

— Hoje ainda é quarta-feira... — Chanyeol desanimou.

— Se acalmem, sortudos — Yixing conferiu alguns e-mails da empresa e descobriu a luz no fim do túnel. — Uma conferência de celebrantes foi marcada para hoje, a essa hora já deve estar terminando.

— Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos lá!

O lugar ficava depois do centro de compras, próximo à praia artificial, sendo assim, caminharam por alguns minutos até que pudessem estar próximos. Chanyeol e Sehun, desmemoriados em relação à beleza daquele prédio, se surpreenderam mais uma vez. Pôr os pés novamente na capela lhes trouxe algumas lembranças do fatídico dia.

A área foi encontrada vazia, sem quaisquer resquícios da reunião ocorrida anteriormente. “Que organizados”, Kyrstal pensou. O silêncio e a calmaria os acompanhou em todo o percurso, da entrada até ao altar.

— Olá? — Jongin avançou mais, tentando encontrar algum ser humano ali. — Alguém aqui?

Nos quinze minutos seguintes, permaneceram sentados nos bancos, jogando conversa fora enquanto aguardavam alguém diferente aparecer. Mas com a paciência se esgotando, resolveram deixar o local. Ao virar na direção da saída, viram um homem magro e extremamente tranquilo entrar.

Permaneceram calados, Chanyeol foi a exceção. Sentindo-se ansioso, ele pronunciou de primeira. — Com licença, você sabe dizer se o senhor Kim se encontra?

— Kim Jongdae?

— Isso! — Finalmente avançariam na procura.

— Sou eu mesmo.

— Desculpa, tem certeza? — Algo parecia errado.

— Se tenho certeza de quem eu sou?

Crise repentina no plano. Assistiram os vídeos mais uma vez. Analisaram aquele juiz de paz. Voltaram aos vídeos. Retornaram ao juiz. Vídeo. Juiz. Vídeo. Juiz. Juiz. Vídeo.

Definitivamente a pessoa alegando ser Kim Jongdae não era a mesma do vídeo.

— Você trabalhou no primeiro sábado deste mês? — Yixing tomou a frente e iniciou seu interrogatório.

— Sim, não costumo perder nenhum dia.

— Neste caso, pode nos explicar como um casamento aconteceu aqui mesmo, nesta capela, exatamente nesse sábado, sem o senhor?

Jongdae transparecia equilíbrio, mas o bando confuso consumia sua serenidade. — Eu que deveria estar perguntando isto. Podem me mostrar a certidão de casamento?

— Ah, sobre isso... — Como explicariam que nunca chegaram a vê-la?

O juiz de paz levou o quinteto à sala de documentos — na parte de trás da capela — para verificar se a certidão encontrava-se lá, assim solucionando o mistério do dito casamento. Revirou gavetas e estantes, contudo, não encontrou nada lá. Não existia um papel sequer provando que a união aconteceu.

Se retiraram dali e voltaram à estaca zero.

— Galera, me escuta — Sehun deduziu algo. — Será que tudo não passou de uma alucinação? Entendem o que digo, né? Os doces...

— Sem chances — Krystal tinha certeza de sua presença no evento. — Eu e o Yixing estávamos lá também.

— Ué, alucinação coletiva, então — Chanyeol começou a acreditar na ideia desta possiblidade ser real.

— Não dá corda pra ele — Jongin advertiu.

Sem desistir, o grupo continuaria a desvendar a história. Mas é de conhecimento geral que saco vazio não para em pé. Com cinco estômagos reclamando, foram obrigados a se reabastecer.

— Precisamos comer. Vamos, é por minha conta — o acionista adorava cativar as pessoas ao seu redor. E nada melhor do que fazer isso usando comida. Por isso, os levou ao restaurante chinês do hotel, prometendo uma farta refeição.

Conduzidos à mesa ao lado da janela principal — uma das mais requisitadas —, teriam a oportunidade de comer apreciando a paisagem exuberante da cidade. Poucos segundos depois, um simpático garçom veio atendê-los. Com as caras enfiadas nos menus, a única preocupação do grupo era fazer rapidamente os pedidos. O homem educadamente recolheu os cardápios e rumou até a cozinha. Porém, Sehun esqueceu de algo.

— Garçom! — Ouvindo o chamado, o funcionário prontamente virou. E só então, os aspirantes a detetives, antes distraídos com a escolha dos pratos, deram uma boa olhada em quem os atendia.

Ficaram absolutamente estáticos, seus olhos nem mesmo piscavam tamanha a surpresa. Esqueceram, inclusive, como se respirava. Gaguejando e apontando, Chanyeol interrompeu o silêncio estranho — V-você!

O garçom, surpreendendo os integrantes da mesa, os demais clientes e os colegas de trabalho, largou os objetos em suas mãos e disparou a correr como se sua vida dependesse disso. Do clube dos cinco, ninguém entendeu a ação imprevisível, somente entenderam que se não corressem igualmente, nunca teriam uma explicação.

— Vai Jongin, caralho, corre!

— Mais rápido? Só se eu abrir os braços e voar.

— Por que vocês tão fazendo isso? — Yixing, o último, berrou para os três da frente. — Por que eu estou fazendo isso?

— Precisamos daquele cara!

Por mais rápidos que fossem, o fugitivo parecia ser melhor. Sehun foi o primeiro a desistir, parando no meio da perseguição. Chanyeol, vendo a situação, parou e foi ajudar o esposo. Yixing conseguiu finalmente chegar à frente ficando ao lado de Jongin. E Krystal?

— Tsc, tsc — fez o som de reprovação. — Lentos demais.

Krystal jogou seus _Louboutins_ para o alto, e como um vulto, ultrapassou todos. A única a chegar realmente perto do alvo, continuou correndo e diminuindo a distância entre eles. Analisando a situação, esperou o momento certo de agir com maestria.

A elegante mulher pulou e se atracou às costas daquele que perseguia. Realizando uma simples manobra aprendida nas aulas de artes marciais, o imobilizou, levando-o ao chão sem chances de resistência.

— Essa é minha garota! — O namorado orgulhoso gritou, distante.

Devidamente encurralado — e um pouco arranhado também — só restou àquela pessoa acatar as ordens do time anormal. Sentiu o perigo se aproximando, ou seja, não poderia agir de forma errada. No caso, o perigo atendia pelo nome de Oh Sehun. — Vem cá, qual o seu problema? Por que fugiu assim?

— Por que vocês me descobriram — parou para recuperar o fôlego, a correria lhe tirou as energias — e querem informações.

— Exato, informações. Não cometer um assassinato — o mais velho se intrometeu.

— Eu não pagaria pra ver depois da surra que ele deu no idiota do _YouTube_.

— Isso não vem ao caso.

— E a louca aí? Vê só como ela me deixou.

— Tadinho, não viu metade da minha loucura — de verdade, era mais seguro não ver. — Você não é Kim Jongdae, certo? Quem é você?

— Querem saber tudo? Então nada de agressões — não era como se estivesse em posição de exigir.

— Não sei quanto aos garotos, mas eu não prometo nada.

Kim Minseok, 26 anos, trabalhador do Lucky One desde sua fundação. Também conhecido como aquele que aparecia nos vídeos realizando a cerimônia de casamento.

Respirou fundo e se preparou para contar. Não seria fácil, porém, melhor do que correr o risco de ser novamente abatido por Krystal.

— Começou naquele sábado à tarde...

No dito sábado à tarde, Minseok havia recebido uma folga extra, gratificação pelo exaustivo evento do dia anterior. Aproveitando a oportunidade, resolveu ir ao cassino, como fazia ocasionalmente. Tudo seguiria de forma normal, se não fosse o girar de uma roleta e uma mudança inesperada em sua noite.

— Você ganhou na loteria?

— Cala a boca Jongin, não interrompe a narração.

Não foi algo extraordinário, não ficou rico. Mas com a boa quantia no bolso, poderia aproveitar de verdade a noite inteira. E o melhor, sem grandes prejuízos. Sendo um bom apreciador de bebidas alcóolicas, sua primeira parada após receber o dinheiro foi o bar do local. Goles aqui e ali, passada a primeira meia hora, o felizardo já estava daquele jeito bem _animadinho_.

— Foi quando eu os vi passando próximo a mim. Pareciam bem à vontade um com o outro.

Com a corrente sanguínea já contaminada pelo álcool, resolveu divertir-se um pouco mais e teve uma ideia brilhante — para não dizer desastrosa. Se apresentou aos jovens e foi muito bem recebido, logo passando a fazer parte do grupo da farra. Dado momento, começou a plantar ideias nos cabeças-ocas: “Vocês são lindos juntos!”, “Não querem aproveitar tudo em Vegas?”, “Que tal um casamento bem ao estilo da cidade?”, “Se conheceram hoje? E quem se importa?”.

Minseok conseguiu facilmente convencê-los e adorou seu desempenho.

Sabendo que excepcionalmente no dia, o juiz de paz sairia mais cedo, passou para a segunda parte da brincadeira. Aproveitou a ausência de um responsável na capela, vestiu-se como a autoridade e assumiu seu lugar. Com todos exageradamente bêbados — inclusive o próprio —, ninguém perceberia a tramoia. Provou estar certo.

— Você os casou por mera diversão? — Krystal ainda tentava unir os pedaços do relato para fazer algum sentido — Posso socar ele agora? Eu disse que não prometia nada

— Não pode não — Chanyeol se pôs na frente da garota —, porque eu farei isso.

— Do que estão reclamando? — Ele tinha um ponto. Poderia ter agido feito um desmiolado, porém, foi esse casamento o responsável por proporcionar tudo vivido até aquele dia. — Nem eu mesmo acreditei em vocês indo tão longe, mas continuaram seguindo e continuei empolgado.

— E a certidão? Nós assinamos alguma coisa, eu tenho certeza!

— Não entenderam ainda? — Tirou do bolso uma caderneta, abriu em uma certa página e entregou à ele. — A única coisa assinada foi minha agenda.

— Quer dizer que... — Reconheceu a letra no papel.

Mistério desvendado. Park Chanyeol e Oh Sehun nunca estiveram unidos matrimonialmente perante a lei.

♣♣♣

No fim da quarta semana, os ex-casados — que nunca chegaram a se casar —, dedicaram o dia à arrumação das malas. O sonho chegou ao fim. Chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Um precisaria focar em sua vida pós-faculdade e o outro voltar para o próximo semestre de Publicidade. Eles só não queriam chegar ao fim daquela maneira.

Hoji conseguiu se consolidar como o inocente da história, e se não fosse pelos esforços de Junmyeon, o casal deixaria Las Vegas acompanhado de um enorme processo nas costas. Naturalmente, foram perdendo seguidores ao longo dos dias, e ganhando _haters_ na mesma proporção. Não que eles se importassem, o _chanhunlife_ provavelmente seria encerrado em breve.

Em relação à Minseok, resolveram não gerar desavenças. Estariam sendo hipócritas caso agissem dessa maneira, afinal, gostaram do que viveram nesta viagem e ele foi um dos elementos fundamentais para tudo acontecer. No fim daquele dia, o garçom não ganhou o soco que lhe foi prometido e no final todos acabaram rindo dos fatos.

Querendo organizar um final digno à vida online, os _digital influencers_ precisaram elaborar uma última postagem, a despedida oficial. Seria importante dar algum tipo de satisfação aos que ainda os acompanhavam firmemente, permanecendo à seus lados.

— Assim tá bom? — Sehun escolheu o conteúdo, Chanyeol escreveu um emotivo texto de legenda. Optaram por um vídeo gravado durante um de seus _photoshoots_. Nele, os dois caminhavam juntos, de mãos dadas, sem um destino certo. O vídeo refletia muito o momento por qual passavam. Explicaram o que deveriam explicar, agradeceram quem deviam agradecer. O ciclo estava agora realmente fechado. Não excluíram a conta, simplesmente fizeram o _logoff_ , para nunca mais voltar.

Nessas horas, se faz necessária a presença de um ombro amigável. E foi Jongin quem percebeu a melancolia dos amigos — que não foi causada unicamente pelo fim de suas breves vidas de famosos. Tentando animá-los, decidiu os presentear com um último agrado e os avisou em breves mensagens misteriosas:

**_stalker_ ** **♡** **_:_ ** _surpresinha pra vocês_

**_stalker_ ** **♡** **_:_ ** _apareçam na minha sala às 19h_

**_stalker_ ** **♡** **_:_ ** _e caprichem no visual, é claro_

Queria agradecer por ter os conhecido e vivido tantas aventuras cômicas. E como forma de também se despedir devidamente, os ofereceu um belo jantar.

Novamente foram convidados ao iate de Junmyeon. Desta vez, não se aventuraram nas águas, ficaram atracados próximo à praia, assim poderiam ficar à sós, sem precisar de um piloto ou qualquer outra presença incômoda. O local fora lindamente decorado, com pequenos globos de _led_ iluminando o espaço e flores espalhadas por toda a sua extensão. Um clima agradável e aconchegante.

O corre-corre dos últimos dias roubou tempo demais, impedindo Chanyeol e Sehun de conversar sobre a relação construída. Embora o “casamento” tivesse sido terminado, não podiam jogar tudo fora e fingir que nada mudou entre eles.

Trocaram poucas palavras no começo. Degustavam a deliciosa refeição, permanecendo concentrados em reunir coragem para enfrentar o inevitável assunto. Foi somente quando terminaram tudo, que entenderam não poder continuar imersos naquele silêncio terrível.

— As estrelas estão lindas hoje — qualquer tópico era válido.

— Vamos dar a elas a devida atenção? — Chanyeol teve a interessante ideia de se deitar no convés, e Sehun prontamente o seguiu, fazendo o mesmo. Ficaram apontando para cima, procurando identificar constelações e formar desenhos.

— Foi bom enquanto durou — observando o céu acima de si, jogou as palavras ao vento, apostando se chegariam ao remetente ou despareceriam no ar.

— E se durasse mais? — Chanyeol sentou-se, direcionado ao outro ali.

— Não temos condições de continuar aqui — mais uma vez, seguiu os movimentos da pessoa ao seu lado.

— Eu não tô falando disso. É sobre a gente — a personalidade tímida não desapareceu por completo, mas a relação dos dois já o deixava a vontade para falar o que lhe viesse à cabeça. Estava orgulhoso de poder lutar pelo que queria, não só esperar as coisas se resolverem por si só. — E se _nós_ durássemos mais? Hunnie, te conhecer foi uma das coisas mais especiais da minha vida, apesar de ter sido da forma mais aleatória e bagunçada possível.

Conseguiu arrancar um sorriso envergonhado de quem o olhava, sorriso este que combinou bastante com sua face corada. — Foi maravilhoso te encontrar também. Eu já tinha esquecido como é ser feliz assim.

Sob as luzes da noite e a brisa suave de uma noite de verão, tomaram os lábios um do outro, mais uma vez se entregando aos sentimentos impossíveis de serem refreados. As mãos de Chanyeol na cintura de Sehun o traziam mais perto de si, ao mesmo tempo em que este desarrumava aqueles fios claros.

— É cedo demais pra dizer “eu te amo”?

— Nós provavelmente já dissemos isso no dia do casamento, só não lembramos — deu de ombros. — Vai ser fácil repetir. Yeollie, eu amo você.

— Hunnie, eu te amo.

— E eu te amo mais.

— Não, eu te amo mais.

— Vai se ferrar! Eu assistiria One Piece por você — empurrou o rapaz. — Três vezes, se fosse preciso.

— Isso é o mínimo! Escuta aqui — agarrou sua camiseta e o aproximou —, eu ouviria toda a discografia dos Beatles e aprenderia tudo sobre cada um deles, ao ponto de me tornar mais fã do que você! Então aceite, eu te amo mais!

O espirito competitivo de Chanyeol prolongou a discussão sem sentindo por mais alguns minutos, até ser beijado novamente com a desculpa de que precisava ser calado. Na realidade, simplesmente nenhum deles sabia mais como ficar sem o carinho de seu amado. Os idiotas eram feitos um para o outro.

♣♣♣

Chegando no aeroporto de Incheon, precisaram se despedir. Agora, na terra natal, infelizmente necessitavam ser um tanto discretos. No máximo, puderam dar um longo abraço sem atrair olhares preconceituosos.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta.

— Ei, Yeollie. Nós vivemos literalmente na mesma cidade.

— Isso não quer dizer nada. Já estou morrendo de saudades suas — puxou o namorado, aninhando-se em seus braços para dar-lhe um beijinho ultra rápido na bochecha. — Não vejo a hora de nos encontrarmos de novo.

Permanecendo ali, Sehun desejou fazer o tempo andar mais lentamente, queria aproveitar mais o momento. Mas, sem superpoderes que o permitissem realizar o desejo, teve de se contentar com a vida normal. Era chegada a hora de cada um voltar ao lar de origem. — Traga o Toben, eu trarei meu Vivi. Você vai amar conhecer ele.

Chanyeol observou seu amor pegar um táxi. Após sua partida, enquanto esperava uma carona destinada à sua casa, ficou relembrando o que viveu durante aquele mês de férias. Como tudo tinha mudado completamente apenas com uma viagem. Nunca ficou tão orgulhoso da escolha feita, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face provavam isso.

Aquele foi seu melhor acerto.

Melhor do que ter conseguido um autógrafo de seu cantor preferido na infância. Melhor do que ter completado sua coleção de um certo mangá realmente raro que gostava. Melhor, inclusive, do que ter ganhado o sorteio de um ano de chocolate grátis da melhor lojinha do bairro.

Melhor do que tudo isso junto, porque agora ele realmente havia encontrado sua alma gêmea.

**Author's Note:**

> E assim chegamos ao fim! O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Participar do projeto foi maravilhoso, agradeço a equipe do Exolipse pela incrível oportunidade ❤ Até mais! Nos vemos por aí em fanfics futuras (talvez). Se quiserem me achar, estarei no @[censurado].
> 
> Mas antes da despedida de verdade, ainda tenho uma surpresinha final para vocês bem [aqui](https://www.instagram.com/chanhunlife/)!


End file.
